


初级电焊实验报告

by RRRRoaly



Category: Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRoaly/pseuds/RRRRoaly
Kudos: 2





	初级电焊实验报告

傍晚的实验室虽然不是很明亮，但是夕阳照到无尘台上，还是能看清很多细节。  
桃桃伸手去拿焊枪，被咩咩轻轻拍开，“急什么，一上来就拿焊枪吗？”  
桃桃有些委屈，“我以前没做过电焊。”  
“不会吧，你都快毕业了，还没做过电焊？”  
“嗯。”  
“没事，今天不就是来教你的。”  
咩咩靠近桃桃，熟练地开始拆背面的螺丝，虽然只用一只手，但是螺丝很快就松开了。  
“你怎么一只手还这么熟练，是不是拆过很多收音机了！”  
“嘘。”  
桃桃颤了一下，收音机的壳被打开了，余辉洒在电路板上，突出的电阻器在电路板上投下长长的阴影，周围突起的焊点崭新而从未被触碰过。  
虽然看过无数电路板了，但是面对这样的场景，咩咩还是不免有些震惊，一时间竟哑口无言。  
“你，盯着，我的，电路，板，干什么，啦。”  
“啊，我还是第一次见到这么漂亮的电路板。”  
“我也是，第一次把它拆给别人看。”  
“明明是我亲手拆的。”咩咩在收音机的麦克风旁边轻声说。

焊枪已经有点热了，或许是察觉到已经不是玩笑的氛围，桃桃有点不敢握住焊枪，伸出的手停留在空中犹豫着。咩咩把手搭在桃桃手腕上，鼓励她握住焊枪的把手。  
“来，别怕。”  
不知为什么，明明已经在这个实验室，这个座位，焊过数不清的收音机了，即使闭着眼睛，也能找到要焊接的地方，换了平常，咩咩早就自己抄起焊枪直达接口了，这次却有点紧张。  
“有点，热。”  
“焊枪当然是热的，你先握着感受一下，准备好了就告诉我。”  
“可我不知道要怎么焊。”  
“没关系，我能找到接口。”

焊枪触到松香的那一刻，一缕青烟飘起，松香有些融化，顺着盒子差点流出来。桃桃吓了一跳，把焊枪放了回去。  
“慢慢来，别一下自进去太多。”咩咩安慰着桃桃，鼓励她再次拿起焊枪。  
看着被焊枪融化流出的液态松香流淌的痕迹，桃桃有些紧张“这是什么味道啊。”  
“好闻吗，这就是焊接的味道，虽然大同小异，但其实每一块松香味道都不一样，有些容易化，有些比较硬。”  
“你用过很多松香嘛。”桃桃撅了撅嘴巴。  
“你这块，最好闻。”

第一次焊接意外地顺利，咩咩额头上渗出了薄薄一层汗。桃桃靠着操作台，望着窗外，用手拨弄着收音机的天线，完成了第一次焊接，她显得有些惆怅。咩咩也看出来了，她没想到今天的焊接比往常更快地结束了，不知道桃桃是不是还没体验到焊接的乐趣。但她没有说什么，只是默默地盖上收音机的外壳，轻轻地拧上螺丝。  
咩咩转过身去收拾焊枪，桃桃拿起收音机摆弄着，她若无其事地将电池扣下来一块。  
“这收音机怎么没声儿呢。”没有看咩咩，桃桃低下头轻声说着。  
“不会吧，我看看？”咩咩有些惊讶，准备伸手去拿收音机。  
桃桃突然一步跨到咩咩面前，握住焊枪的把手。  
“再焊一次吧。”  
“嗯。”


End file.
